The Foot Walks Again!
Zurück zur Episodenliste The Foot Walks Again! (wörtl.: "Der Fuß läuft wieder!") ist die 123. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie und die 19. Folge der fünften Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|240px|Der Schock der FreiheitNachdem nun die 12- und 87-Turtles außer Gefecht gesetzt sind, nehmen der Shredder und Krang sich die Zeit, um zu triumphieren und – nach guter klassischer Superschurkenart – ihre Turtle-Erzfeinde mit Hohn und Häme zu überschütten. Nach einer Weile wird Bebop der sinnlosen Prahlerei der beiden überdrüssig und beschließt, die Sache auf der Stelle zu beendigen, indem er mit seinem Blaster das Feuer auf die gefangenen Turtles eröffnet. Einer seiner Schüsse prallt jedoch von den Stäben des Energiekäfigs mit den 87-Turtles ab, trifft die Protoplasmakugel vom 12-Donatello und schwächt deren Klebefähigkeit, so dass Donatello seinen Arm befreien kann. Mit der Erkenntnis, dass der Schleim gegen Energie empfindlich ist, berührt Donatello die Käfigstangen und lässt einen Elektroschock durch sich fahren, der die Plasmakugeln seiner Brüder, die mit seiner eigenen verbunden sind, auflöst. Während 12-Leonardo Bebop und Rocksteady ablenkt, überwältigen die anderen Krang und den Shredder und befreien ihre 87-Versionen aus dem Käfig. Diese versuchen sich Rocksteady und Bebop vorzuknöpfen, werden aber schändlich geschlagen, so dass die 12-Turtles unter der Deckung einer Rauchbombe den Rückzug antreten müssen. thumb|240px|Training mit den ProsIm Versteck der 12-Turtles beginnen die beiden Turtle-Teams über die Pläne zu debattieren, die Krang und der Shredder mit dem Technodrom und der 12-Dimension hegen; dabei kommt es zwischenzeitlich zu nur ein paar kleinen Unterbrechungen, als April und Casey zu Besuch vorbeikommen und zuerst ihre Überraschung über ihre extradimensionalen Gäste überwinden müssen und die 87-Turtles ihrerseits Ice Cream Kitty und Chompy vorgestellt bekommen. Da Bebop und Rocksteady sich als zu kampfstark und die 87-Turtles in Sachen Gewalttätigkeit als zu zögerlich erwiesen haben, beschließen die 12-Turtles, ihre Gegenstücke ordentlich heranzutrainieren; ein Vorhaben, dessen Umsetzung allerdings keinen rechten Erfolg zu bringen scheint. thumb|left|240px|One Chip on the BlockIndessen bekommen Bebop und Rocksteady von Shredder und Krang ihren nächsten Auftrag: Die Beschaffung eines Mikrochips für ihren Transmat-Projektor, mit dem sie ihre Armee aus der Dimension X in diese Realität schaffen wollen. Dieser Baustein findet sich allerdings im Lager der Earth Protection Force; und zur Unterstützung ihrer beiden Handlanger rufen die beiden Schurken eine Abteilung ihrer Foot-Soldaten herbei. Als sie sich aber zum Lager der EPF aufmachen, fallen Bebop, Rocksteady und ihr Team Karai und Shinigami auf, die die Straßen New Yorks nach den Überresten des alten Foot Clans absuchen. Während Shinigami den Rest ihrer eigenen Foot-Ninjas zusammenrufen soll, verfolgt Karai die Truppe und unterrichtet 12-Leonardo von ihren Beobachtungen. thumb|240px|Die Klassiker machen ernstBebop und Rocksteady dringen in die Geheimanlage ein und gelangen zum Tresor, in dem der Chip gelagert wird, verlieren aber sämtliche Fuß-Soldaten an die Sicherheitssysteme der Basis. Als sie herauskommen, werden sie bereits von den 12- und 87-Turtles, April, Casey und Karai empfangen, doch der Shredder kommt ihnen mit weiteren Fuß-Soldaten zu Hilfe, und die Turtle-Teams geraten dadurch rasch selbst ins Hintertreffen. Im letzten Moment aber trifft Shinigamis Verstärkung ein und haut ihre Freunde aus der Falle heraus; doch am Ende wird Casey von Rocksteady verletzt, und die drei Schurken können mitsamt dem Mikrochip entkommen. thumb|left|240px|Dem Triumphe nahMit dem Chip in seinen Händen benötigt Krang nur noch ein letztes Element, um den Technodrom auf volle Kraft zu bringen, und um zwischenzeitlich nicht mehr von den Turtles gestört zu werden, graben die beiden Erzschurken ihre Basis tiefer in die Erde hinein. Wegen der ständigen Beleidigungen, die sie von ihren Arbeitgebern hinnehmen müssen, und ihren Zweifeln an deren geistiger Kompetenz beginnen Bebop und Rocksteady sich jedoch langsam zu fragen, ob sie mit diesem Job die richtige Wahl getroffen haben… Zitate *thumb|240px|"April und Casey, meet the Classics!"Shredder: Bebop! Rocksteady! Ihr habt sie entkommen lassen! Ihr dröhnhirnigen Doofköpfe! Bebop: Yo, was soll das mit all diesen Beleidigungen, Chef? Das hier ist nicht 1987! Wir haben unsere Rechte, Shredder! Wir sind in der Schurkengewerkschaft, Doll! Rocksteady: Da! Das Beleidigen ist nicht nett! Was, wenn ich sagen würde, du siehst aus wie Weichkäsereibe? Und du siehst aus wie schwangerer Mann mit Gehirn als Gürtelschnalle? *'April': Jungs? Wir haben versucht, euch zu errei--chenWas''zumTEUFEL''?!? Casey: Ha-hat man mir einmal zuviel ins Gesicht geschlagen!? Was sehe ich denn da?! April: Erinnerst du dich nicht, Casey? Die Turtles haben uns von diesen Typen erzählt! Sie kommen aus einer anderen Dimension! 87-Raphael: April?? Casey Jones!? Unmöglich! 87-Leonardo: Das sind doch Kids! Diese April hier ist viel zu jung, um einen Overall zu tragen! Bist du denn eigentlich Reporterin? April: Warum? Tragen die Reporter dort, wo ihr herkommt, Overalls? 87-Donatello: Natürlich! Was ist das für eine hinterwäldliche Dimension?! *thumb|240px|Übertragener RachedurstKarai: Bebop und Rocksteady sind immer noch drin. Wir müssen—Was zum…?! Wer sind diese lächerlichen Glubschaugen-Turtles?? 87-Raphael: [gekränkt] … Schön, dich auch kennenzulernen. Wer braucht noch Feinde mit solchen Freunden? *'Karai': Shredder!! Diesmal wirst du mir nicht entkommen! Shredder: Wovon redest du da, Mädchen? Ich kenn dich ja noch nicht- [wird von Karai zusammengeprügelt] Karai: Stell dich und kämpfe, Shredder! Shredder: Ich kämpfe nicht gegen ein Mädchen! Foot, beseitigt sie! - [hüstelt verlegen; kleinlaut] Sie ist ein bißchen zu tough. Trivia *Die Bebop & Rocksteady-Episodentrilogie debütierte zwei Monate vor ihrer eigentlichen Fernsehausstrahlung auf der DVD-Box Wanted: Bebop & Rocksteady am 12. September 2017. *Der 87-Leonardo erwähnt, dass sie dereinst in Ballons verwandelt wurden; eine Referenz auf die 1987iger Cartoon-Episode "Das Geburtstagsgeschenk" ("Michelangelo's Birthday"). *Unter den Gerätschaften, die im Verlies 1987 der Earth Protection Force gelagert sind, befinden sich unter anderem Robocops Helm und Pistole, Freddy Kruegers Hut und Krallenhandschuh, die Maske des Predators, der Kopf von Skeletors Stab aus dem Film [https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Masters_of_the_Universe_(Film) '''Masters of the Universe'], eine Glücksbärchi-Puppe, und Geordi LaForges Optikvisier aus ''Star Trek: The Next Generation. *Als einer der Fuß Soldaten durch eine Falle der Earth Protection Force vernichtet wird, ist der berühmte Wilhelmsschrei zu hören. Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2012) Kategorie:Crossovers (Zeichentrickserien)